Le suicide  TomoeShizuru
by x0-loveless
Summary: Et bien voilà un nouveau One-shot que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira    Vous connaissez mon style relativement ... étrange donc xD   J'en profite aussi pour faire de la Pub pour mon New Fofo  D


- Le suicide -

_Petit One-shot un jour de déprime comme les autres -_- Pour une fois que je lâche un Drama, soyez fière de moi _ Ou pas lOol Bon pour l'histoire ici présente, je m'étais dis qu'une petite relation entre Shizuru et Tomoe ne ferait pas mal aux gens ... m'en fou si c'est le cas xD à part ça ... bah bonne merde pour comprendre ce que j'ai écris x] _

_j'en profite également pour vous faire part d'un nouveau Forum que j'ai créé avec Ma copine *O* _

_Ce n'est pas un forum de Mai Hime, mais bon il est fait de moi ! XD _

_Pour l'adresse : __._

_**Tout est à la première personne **_à_** pOv : Tomoe Marguerite …**_

Il faisait froid, très froid. Je sentais le vent me pousser vers l'avant, mes cheveux verts volaient dans tous les sens. Un mal-être se fit ressentir en moi quand je regardai vers le bas. Mais je devais le faire. Je ne me sentais pas bien dans ce monde, serait-il possible que je renaisse ailleurs ? Serait-il possible que je trouve le bonheur ? Non, pas ici du moins.

Je ne bougeais pas vraiment, je regardais seulement autour de moi ce qu'il se passait … Déviant ma tête vers la gauche, je remarquai la présence d'une autre personne sous l'ombre du bâtiment se trouvant sur le toit de l'académie Fuuka. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage et je remarquai par la même occasion qu'elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler. Restant là, je sentais son regard me fixer curieusement. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Voulait-elle voir la chute ? Ou simplement se moquer de ma faiblesse ? Les mots me manquaient pour que je lui crie dessus … Même si j'avais envie de lui dire de dégager royalement, je n'y arrivais pas. Me retournant vers le vide, j'avançais légèrement pour sentir que la pointe de mes pieds ne touchait déjà plus le muret sur lequel je m'étais dressée. Levant les bras vers l'avant, je les tendis à fin de prendre le ciel dans mes mains. Une simple absurdité puisque je n'aimais pas ce monde. Mais était-ce peut être un geste avant la mort. Bizarrement cet acte qui rendrait plus d'une personne mélancolique, m'amusait. Serait-ce à cause du fait que je joue cette fois-ci avec ma propre vie et non pas celle d'une autre? Je ne savais pas et je ne m'y intéressais pas à le savoir non plus.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, mais je ne voulais pas me décider à me retourner. Certes j'étais curieuse de savoir qui s'était, mais je ne voulais pas partager mon visage reflétant le plaisir avec qui que ce soit. Je sentis cependant des bras m'enlacer la taille. Qui osait faire un tel geste ? Décidé de savoir qui avait eu cette attitude déplacée, je me décidai finalement à me retourner. Une chevelure châtain masquait le visage de l'inconnue. Je restai choquée quand je compris à qui appartenait cette chevelure. Une seule personne ici les avait si soyeux et beaux. Me détachant de l'embrassade, je me retrouvai face à la femme qui hantait ma vie par son simple sourire.

- Shizuru -sama …

Je devais rêver, peut être une illusion avant ma mort ? Est-ce que mon esprit serait assez tordu pour m'offrir cette dernière vision ? Oui, j'en étais capable. Autant que se soit un rêve, autant en profiter avant de mourir. Prenant le visage souriant de Shizuru, j'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Le contact fut doux, trop doux pour que ce soit réel. La brune laissa un espace afin que je puisse infiltrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser doux devint vite fougueux, je sentais les mains de Shizuru se balader dans mon dos. Les miennes étaient dans sa chevelure que j'avais tant rêvé de toucher, de caresser, de les avoir caressant ma peau. Me décidant à descendre du rebord sur lequel j'étais montée, j'entrainai Shizuru avec moi jusqu'au centre de la cours qui faisait office de toit. L'entrainant vers moi, je la collai à moi et la sera de toute mes forces. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille ou qu'elle me repousse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ses bras me rendirent le câlin que je lui avais offert.

- Shizuru-sama … pourquoi, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi, seulement maintenant. Pourquoi avoir attendu ma fin pour m'offrir un futur ?

Je ne retenais plus mes questions, elles étaient urgentes et pressantes.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions, Tomoe-chan ? N'étais-tu pas contente de m'avoir pour toi ?

Shizuru m'avait posé ses questions avec son ineffaçable sourire, je ne savais que répondre. N'ayant aucun mot me venant à l'esprit, je décidai d'embrasser Shizuru afin qu'elle ne me pose plus de questions auxquelles il m'était impossible de répondre.

Ca ne faisait que la troisième fois que nous nous étions embrassées, mais ce baiser était différent. Je sentais le désir de Shizuru, son envie d'aller plus loin qu'une simple embrassade de collégiennes. J'avais envie de posséder Shizuru aussi, qu'elle me domine, qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi. L'entrainant à se coucher sur le sol, je laissai mes yeux scruter le corps qui allait d'un moment à un autre m'appartenir. Mais les vêtements que portait la brune, me dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose. M'asseyant à califourchon sur la présidente du conseil des étudiants, je lui ouvris sa veste et lui retirai son foulard rouge qu'elle portait autour du cou. Continuant de déshabiller Shizuru, je fus arrêté par ses mains.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait préférable de faire ceci dans un meilleur endroit ?

Toujours en souriant, elle me proposait de nous déplacer vers un endroit plus chaud. Mais je ne voulu pas me déplacer et risquer qu'elle s'enfuît. Que se passerait-il si elle décidait tout d'un coup d'arrêter le jeu et partir sans la moindre explication de sa part ? Non je ne voulais pas.

Restant toujours dans la même position je me mis à déboutonner le chemisier blanc de Shizuru sans lui répondre. Mes gestes répondraient eux-mêmes à ses questions. Je m'arrêtais quand je perçu la poitrine de Shizuru, je restais là sans bouger les doigts sur un bouton.

- Serait-ce ta première fois ? N'as-tu donc jamais vu une autre poitrine que la tienne ?

Un air moqueur se faisait ressentir dans ses paroles, voulait-elle me narguer ou me faire rougir ? Me levant rapidement, je lui tendis une main tout en lui adressant la parole.

- Si vous le savez, alors apprenez-moi !

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à mes paroles, je ne savais que dire. Rougissant fortement, je tournai la tête en ayant toujours la main tendue. Mon esprit voulait dire non à ma demande, mais mes gestes voulaient que je sois dominée et cajolée par Shizuru.

- Ara, ara … il faut tout apprendre à ses enfants.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà emparée de ma bouche. Ses mains me déshabillaient sans aucune patience. Elle défit ma veste, ma chemise et mon col en moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. Je frissonnais quand le vent me caressa la peau, mais je n'avais aucune crainte face à ça, Shizuru me réchauffera de son corps et des ses caresses. Toujours en m'embrassant, elle mit ses mains dans mon dos pour défaire mon soutien. Ses mains me caressaient le dos pendant que sa bouche scrutait mon cou de baisers. Je ne savais vraisemblablement pas quoi faire. Je me décidai de me laisser entrainer par le plaisir que Shizuru m'offrait. Elle descendit de mon cou vers ma poitrine, toujours en baisant ma peau. Ses gestes lourds et précis nous firent tomber délicatement sur le sol. Shizuru couchée sur moi, jouait tranquillement avec sa langue sur mon siens gauche tandis que l'autre se faisait cajoler par sa main. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça, ses touchés commençaient à humidifier le seul sous-vêtement qui me restait. Ne voulant rien laisser transparaitre à part mon rougissement, je serai les jambes en espérant ainsi calmer mes ardeurs. Malheureusement pour moi, je remarquai que je n'avais pas été assez discrète pour que Shizuru ne s'en aperçoive. Heurtant le regard de celle qui me faisait déjà mouiller, je vis, dans ses yeux couleur sang, un grain de malice. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, je voulu l'arrêter dans ses démarches mais elle emprisonna mes lèvres avec les siennes. Toujours en m'embrassant, je sentis une de ses mains descendre jusqu'au bas de mon ventre. Je sentis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, sa langue me prit dans une valse sans fin. S'approchant de plus en plus vers mon intimité, je sentis ses doigts frôler dangereusement mon intimité jamais découverte jusqu'ici par une autre personne que moi-même. Ne me retenant plus de mouiller face à la proximité de sa main, je lâchai un léger gémissement coupant par la même occasion cet interminable baiser. Shizuru rit face à mon bruit et se rapprochant de mon oreille, elle décida de la mordre un peu avant de me murmurer délicatement quelques mots qui me firent rougir encore plus.

- tu gémis trop vite, je ne suis toujours rentrée en toi. Je pourrai dire que tu mouilles beaucoup aussi, t'exciterai-je donc à ce point ?

Je ne savais que dire, chacun de ses mots me laissaient sans voix. Dans l'incapacité de répondre, je lâchai un grognement pour marquer ma frustration. Ce qui fit rire de plus belle Shizuru. Ne voulant pas qu'on se moque de moi dans un moment pareil, je me décidai à répliquer. Une fois de plus je fus coupée par des lèvres possessives. Ne voulant me laisser aucune chance d'exprimer mon désaccord, sa main qui s'était immobilisée prés de mon inimitié, caressa avidement mon jardin secret. Au touché, je ne pu retenir un frisson, celui-ci n'était pas causé par la température du lieu dans lequel nous avions décidé de dévoiler nos corps, mais face à l'excitation qui me prenait à chacune des affections reçue par celle qui me dominait. Ses doigts finirent par rentrer dans mon intimité, je ne sus me retenir de jouir. Ne se décidant pas à s'arrêter à une seule entrée, elle se mot à faire des va et viens toujours en accélérant le pas. Je ne me retenais plus d'exprimer mon plaisir, je ne savais même pas si je pouvais appeler ca jouir tellement je criais. Mon corps commençait à se crisper de plus en plus, je sentais mes muscles se contracter. Mon corps s'affolait sous le rythme que m'imposait Shizuru, je ne savais plus penser. Mon esprit se noyait dans l'afflux de jouissance. Criant de plus en plus, je me stoppai net, que se passait-il ? Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes faits et gestes, prise par des multitudes spasmes je m'affolais littéralement. Des goutes de sueur coulaient sur mon corps, ne savant plus réagir un cri aigu s'échappa de ma bouche. Mes muscles se relâchaient doucement. Me laissant souffler un instant Shizuru retira ses doigts de mon intimité pour les porter à sa bouche. Elle léchait envieusement le liquide qui s'était collé à ses doigts, tout en me regardant avec cet air de taquinerie.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives à l'orgasme pour ta première fois, aurais-je été une bonne institutrice ? En te regardant, je me réjouis de mon travail.

Ma première maitresse, mon premier orgasme offert pas les soins de Shizuru. Qui aurait pu penser mieux ! Personne, cela va de soit. J'étais épuisée pour répondre quoi que ce soit et je ne voulais pas gaspiller le peu d'énergie qui me restait. Me redressant difficilement après quelques minutes de silence, je sentis le regard de Shizuru sur moi. Finissant par me remettre debout, je partis à la recherche de mes vêtements. J'étais complètement extenuée, mais j'avais encore assez d'esprit pour sentir le froid se frapper sur ma peau nue. Reboutonnant ma chemise, j'invitai du regard Shizuru à se relever elle aussi. M'approchant de celle qui m'avait fait atteindre des instants inconnus, je me pressai de la rhabiller elle aussi. Après avoir remis son foulard, je me pressai de l'embrasser délicatement et de la remercier par la même occasion. J'en avais presque oublié que mon but premier sur le toit était de me suicider, pour supprimer cette misérable existence que je vivais. Me reculant de Shizuru, je l'observai.

Shizuru était magnifique, une vraie déesse. Et elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle m'aimait en me faisant l'amour. Cet amour qui jusqu'ici avait toujours été à sens unique s'effaçait enfin. Certes je ne prenais pas compte du fait que Shizuru ne m'aimait pas, mais n'est-ce pas un soulagement de se sentir aussi aimée à son tour ? Continuant de rêvasser, je ne remarquai pas la présence d'une nouvelle personne sur les lieux.

- Natsuki ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit se trouvait là en face de nous. Me tournant vers Shizuru, je remarquai une certaine gène quand elle regarda l'arrivante. Pourquoi ce regard plein de tristesse, Shizuru ?

- je te cherche partout depuis des heures Shizuru ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tous les membres du conseil sont inquiets, ils t'ont vu sortir des bâtiments en larmes. Que se passe-t-il ? Réponds Shizuru !

La nouvelle venue s'adressait à Shizuru en ignorant scrupuleusement ma présence. À se demander si je n'étais pas invisible pour elle. Voulant qu'on porte attention à moi, je m'approchai de Shizuru tout en passant devant Natsuki. Montant sur la pointe des pieds, j'entourai mes bras autour des ses épaules pour enfin m'emparer de sa bouche. Aucune résistance ne s'était faite sentir, mais ce baiser ne marquait plus aucun sentiment. Je ne ressentais pas ce même plaisir que j'avais eu peu de temps avant. Sentant une main poignarder mon épaule, je me détachai de Shizuru pour entrevoir Natsuki, la main en l'air près à s'abattre sur ma tête. Le coup fut violant et me fit m'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Je reculai douloureusement en voyant que celle qui m'avait frappé s'avançait vers moi. Mettant mes bras en face de mon visage en redoutant un autre coup, je vis une ombre se placer devant moi. Le geste partit tout seul et la main de Natsuki s'écrasa férocement sur le visage de la brune qui ne s'emblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Une fine ligne de sang coula de la lèvre de Shizuru, relevant son regard sur Natsuki qui semblait craintive elle murmura entre ses dents des mots inaudibles. Natsuki balbutiait elle aussi des phrases sans aucun sens avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en se tenant la tête.

Shizuru se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main afin que je me relève. M'aidant de celle-ci je m'approchai du visage de Shizuru pour lécher la plaie qu'avait causé l'importune. Souriant face à mon geste, je sentis la main de ma protectrice se poser sur mon visage.

- pourquoi … SHIZURU !

Me retournant vers la source du bruit, je vis Natsuki larmes aux yeux taper le sol de toutes ses forces. Mais qui était-elle pour réagir ainsi face à Shizuru ? Pour qui se prenait-elle pour nous importuner ainsi ?

- Toi ... toi, le crapaud vert ! Éloigne-toi tout de suite de Shizuru ! Comment t'oses être comme ça avec elle ! Tu te prends pour qui la naine ?

Un ramassis d'injures s'était enfuit de la bouche de celle qui nous dérangeait. Mais quel était son problème ? Et qui lui avait permis de parler ainsi ? Un crapaud vert ? Une naine ! Mon visage se déforma sous mon énervement. Me décidant à répliquer et de régler le compte à celle qui m'insultait et me frappait, je m'avançai à l'aveuglette sur elle. Évidement je ne fis le poids et me fis une fois de plus éjecter sur le sol. Ma tête cogna le muret de protection qui encerclait le toit. Une fine ouverture à mon crâne me fit perdre du sang. Me relevant une fois de plus, je titubai en avant et en arrière. Ma tête me faisait mal autant que les autres parties de mon corps, ma vision s'embrouillait, les yeux étaient lourds, mon esprit ne répondait plus à l'appel. Je fermais les yeux mais je les rouvris vite quand je sentis une poigne me compresser la gorge.

- C'est toi la merde qui m'a séparée de Shizuru ! Si t'étais pas là, si tu ne la regardais pas constamment, si tu ne faisais pas tout pour avoir son attention, si tu faisais pas chier le monde avec ton existence. Rien ! Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

Son poing se refermait de plus en plus autour de mon cou, ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Je n'avais rien fait à part vouloir me suicider et me laisser dominer par Shizuru. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à tout ça ! Je cherchais Shizuru du regard, mais je ne la vis pas, ou était-elle, que faisait-elle ?

- Shizuru … sama …

Je ne réussi qu'a sortir ça, après avoir prononcé le nom de mon amour je sentis l'étranglement s'arrêter. La main qui s'était emparée de mon cou avait disparu de mon champ de vision, Shizuru avait foncé droit sur Natsuki pour qu'elle lâche prise. Ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je sentis mon corps reculer de plus en plus. Le muret me fit plier les jambes quand je le heurtai. Je sentis mon corps poussé par le vent et le vide m'attirant à lui. Chutant des bâtiments mon corps se faisait attirer par la gravité terrestre. Ouvrant des yeux je remarquai qu'une personne sauta du toit pour finalement s'enlacer autour de moi. Un doux parfum s'entoura de nous. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je pleurai face à notre mort. Ne devais-je pas m'en réjouir ? J'allais enfin quitter ce monde que je haïssais tant. Ce monde qui n'était pas suffisant pour la grande Tomoe Marguerite, ce monde pollué par la race humaine. Même si mes parents l'étaient aussi, jamais je m'étais considérée comme l'un d'entre eux. Seulement l'immortalité m'empêchait d'être une déesse. Ma vie ne défila pas devant moi, seulement des millions de pensées se chamboulaient dans mon esprit. Si j'étais restée plus longtemps, j'aurai pu profiter de Shizuru plus longtemps … mais on ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, la mort ne vient pas quand on l'attend … c'est quand on l'évite, qu'elle s'empare de nous sans le moindre scrupule.

- Tomoe … Merci …

Me remercier, voilà ce qui fut les dernières paroles de Shizuru avant que nos corps s'écrasent sur la cours qui faisait face au bâtiment. Enlacées pour l'éternité … allons nous nous revoir dans une autre vie ?


End file.
